federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
2380
2380 was the 80th year of the 24th century and the 1st year of the 2380s decade. Events ;31 May (56844.9) :William T. Riker and Deanna Troi are married on Earth. A second ceremony on is scheduled, but interrupted when the is summoned to Romulus. :The Argo shuttlecraft is tested for the first time on . One of Dr. Noonian Soong's prototypes, B-4, is discovered on the planet. Data attempts to expand B-4's abilities by copying all of his memories into the older android. :Captain Jean-Luc Picard is ordered to Romulus by Starfleet, after a military coup results in a new government being formed, and peace overtures are made towards the Federation. This is discovered to be a ploy by the new , Shinzon of Remus, to lure the Enterprise to Romulus so he can capture Picard and use his to stabilize his own dying body. The Enterprise-E is seriously damaged by Shinzon's ship, the Scimitar, during the Battle of the Bassen Rift. Shinzon is killed by Picard and the Scimitar is destroyed when the energy weapon on his ship is overloaded by Lieutenant Commander Data, who is also killed in the process. :After the death of the Reman Praetor Shinzon, the initial approaches between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire can be continued, which marks the beginning of a new era of peace for both powers. Several vessels, led by the , are dispatched to the in order to begin talks with the Romulans. :William T. Riker is promoted to captain and takes command of the Titan. Deanna Troi also transfers to the Titan as the ship's . ;12 July (56950.3) :Commander Martin Madden takes Riker's place as of the Enterprise. :Rogue Klingon Captain Kardok leads his vessel to the Denab system, and then feigns distress as a trap for the Enterprise. :Kardok captures several members of the Enterprise s senior staff, including Miranda Kadohata, Geordi La Forge and Beverly Crusher. A boarding party captures Picard as well (resulting in the death of Kardok's first officer, J'dan), and the ship promptly reactivates from "sleep mode", cloaking before anyone on the Enterprise can react. :Kardok orders his to destroy the Enterprise, but Picard and Kadohata are able to convince him to instead leave it adrift in space. ;16 July (56959.7) :Jean-Luc Picard spends his 75th birthday as a hostage on board the IKS GhIqtal. Kardok wishes him "many happy returns". :After contacting Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway about the situation and receiving a replacement warp core, Commander Martin Madden begins a search for the GhIqtal. :Picard reasons with Kardok further, convincing him that Kardok's master, Xolor, is not holding true to his promises for a stronger Klingon Empire, and rather wishes to execute mass genocide with a new superweapon known as red matter. :Kardok orders his tactical officer, Maglus, to relay their coordinates to the Enterprise, explaining to Maglus that he intends to bring the Enterprise to Zenith Prime, as a prize for Xolor. Vana Aleksandrov, the GhIqtal s , however, sees through Kardok's guise, and takes command of the GhIqtal, considering Kardok unfit for duty. ;20 July (56970.25) :... ;15 October (57189.4), Alternate timeline :The is sent by to uncover a secret society's plot to destabilize or destroy the Federation. Appendices Background and trivia *According to established canon, the events of occur in 2379, however, according to the detailed stardate calculator on TrekGuide.com, the events occur in May 2380. That said, the Federation Legacy timeline is based on the latter, putting the Zenith Alliance arc roughly six weeks after Nemesis, in July 2380. Notes and references Navigation